Una persona temible
by Kida Luna
Summary: Después de tantas peleas y conflictos, Madlax se da cuenta de que Limelda Jorg es una persona temible. Y sin embargo, sabe que no puede vivir sin ella… MadlaxLimelda.


_**Summary: **__Después de tantas peleas y conflictos, Madlax se da cuenta de que Limelda Jorg es una persona temible. Y sin embargo, sabe que no puede vivir sin ella… MadlaxLimelda._

_**Una persona temible**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

Madlax era una gran agente, la mejor en batallas y peleas, solamente igualada por Limelda Jorg. La mirada fría, los movimientos sigilosos y felinos, todo en ella la hacía parecer la perfecta cazadora.

Y Madlax, muy en el fondo, temblaba aunque no lo demostrase. _Porque ella era la presa._

El objetivo más preciado y deseado por la francotiradora de cabellos negros y ojos del color del chocolate. La imagen femenina del peligro y el silencio.

_Una persona temible._

Sin embargo, había algo más que llamaba su atención. Algo, que su inocencia aún pura después de tantas vidas arrebatadas, admiraba con grandes creces.

Limelda era peligrosamente adictiva. Sentía la extraña sensación de verla, y cuando sus caminos se cruzaban, no podía evitar sentirse como una niña feliz y contenta.

No importaban las balas intercambiadas o las amenazas lanzadas al aire. El miedo que se apoderaba de ella era mezclado con cierta agitación en su interior que clamaba por la presencia de su contrincante.

Siempre había sido así. _Incluso ahora que la tenía frente a frente._

-"¡Madlax!"

Percibió su cuerpo ser golpeado contra la pared metálica y fría, sus manos arriba de su cabeza siendo sujetas por otras más morenas y finas. El aliento cálido en su rostro y esas hermosas pupilas enfurecidas en las cuales se veía reflejada.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?" –preguntó, tranquila como siempre.

Restándole importancia a la posición en la que se encontraba. Limelda parpadeó, confundida –y más enfurecida por su actitud despreocupada-; separó su rostro tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros, admirando los rasgos de su enemiga proclamada a muerte.

Los cabellos rubios descendían en suaves cascadas, jugueteadas por el viento. Los ojos lavanda y pálidos difícilmente expresando algún sentimiento que fuese más allá de la tierna indiferencia que tanto caracterizaba a la mejor agente de SSS.

La pelinegra volteó el rostro, enfurecida.

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –susurró, sus manos temblando de ira- ¡¿Cómo cuando estoy a punto de matarte?!"

Y fue en ese momento en que ambas miradas chocaron la una con la otra. Limelda no supo por qué, pero fue como si una sacudida eléctrica golpeara su cuerpo por completo.

Se quedó allí, de pie, congelada.

-"¿Cómo?" –repitió, su voz siempre dulce y suave.

Y la vio sonreír. Una sonrisa un poco rota, quizás, pero no por eso dejaba de desprender la calidez que la rubia siempre le transmitía.

¿Era eso, tal vez, lo que obligaba a Limelda buscarla una y otra vez, sin rendirse?

_¿Calidez?_

-"Tú no vas a matarme… –respondió, la gentil sonrisa todavía dibujada en sus labios-… no, más bien, _tú no quieres matarme._"

Los ojos cafés se abrieron, sorprendidos. El agarre en las muñecas de Madlax se aflojó de inmediato y la cabeza de su opresora se volvió hacia el suelo, dejando que los mechones negros cubrieran su cara.

La luz azulina de la noche y el resplandor plateado de la luna iluminó por completo la figura de la francotiradora. Y fue allí que, aunque realmente era una persona temible, Madlax comprendió que era tan sólo una de las tantas facetas de Limelda Jorg.

La principal, suponía. El escudo perfecto.

-"Y yo tampoco –pasó los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó-, yo tampoco podría hacerte daño…"

El leve murmullo se sintió como una caricia mientras el calor que rodeaba a la temible cazadora empezaba a arrullarla sutilmente. ¿Cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella?

¿Tenerla buscando por ella días y noches, y cuando al fin la tenía donde quería… bastaban unas simples palabras para hacerla dudar?

Limelda soltó la pistola que colgaba apenas de su mano izquierda, cayendo ésta al lado del arma que su rubia enemiga había dejado resbalar minutos atrás.

_Madlax era una persona temible. Temiblemente encantadora…_

-"No te entiendo…" –por fin logró articular.

La otra rió, sintiendo como su abrazo era lentamente correspondido. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, admirando la preciosa luna, aspirando el agradable olor a sándalos que el cabello de Limelda desprendía.

_Le agradaba._

Era un perfume exquisito, pensó.

-"Ya perdí a Vanessa –sus dedos se atrevieron a acariciar los hilos de seda oscuros-, no quiero perderte a ti también."

La cazadora se estremeció ante el delicado toque. Reflexionó, tanto como su perturbado y desorientado estado se lo permitía, sobre las palabras que Madlax le había dicho.

Era verdad. Ya todo había acabado.

Entonces, ¿por qué esa imperiosa necesidad de continuar jugando al gato y al ratón? ¿Miedo?

_Miedo a que alguien más me la arrebate. Alguien que no sea yo._

Las pupilas caoba se cerraron, disfrutando el momento al máximo. Por supuesto que no quería perderla, Madlax sacaba lo mejor de ella, hacía que todo su mundo se redujese a un par de preciosos e inocentes ojos pálidos.

Ojos que sólo veían bondad en ella. Que la calmaban y le brindaban paz.

Aquella que tanto había buscado, y recién ahora, descubría estaba frente a sus propios ojos. Y fue por eso, que cuando la vio separarse de ella y sintió sus manos posarse en sus mejillas, que Limelda cerró por primera vez sus párpados enfrente de ella.

_Ninguna bala sería disparada. Ya no había por qué._

-"Quédate, Limelda. _Quédate conmigo…_" –fue la inocente súplica.

Y allí, despojada armas y a merced de la persona a quien día y noche había perseguido, la joven que representaba la otra mitad de Margaret Burton, posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Un beso tierno y corto, uno que Limelda jamás olvidaría. Porque con ese simple gesto, ella había aceptado la infantil promesa que Madlax le había pedido.

_Quedarse a su lado._

A altas horas de la noche, fuera del escondite de la guarida de la mejor agente de Gazth-Sonika, Madlax vio los ojos de Limelda Jorg brillar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Extasiados, y finalmente, con un toque de sutil cariño.

Así que sonrió.

_Porque Limelda Jorg era una persona temible. Temiblemente encantadora…_

_**Fin.**_

Este es mi primer fic de MDX, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer uno y hoy por fin decidí darme el gusto.

Veo que no hay muchos fics en español, esperemos que eso cambie :)

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido. Saludos y que pasen un buen día.

Kida Luna.


End file.
